Hey im with you okay, always
by justanothercrazyfangirlx
Summary: Rita finds out some news which she is scared to tell iain about, but will he stick by her, or will he leave?
' **Hey i'm with you okay? Always'-Riain.**

Iain had never actually expected to fall in love with someone after having his affair with Sam, but with Sam getting married to Tom, and leaving Holby, he managed to get over her.

He hadn't actually managed to experience a proper type of relationship, because when he was with Sam, it wasn't actually supposed to have happened, it being an affair in reality was off limits. Through her leaving, he started to become close to Rita, that's when they eventually got together after their one night stand, six months on, their relationship was known to others in the hospital, and they was growing stronger than ever. Rita was the reason why Iain woke up in the mornings, the reason he would come home with a smile on his face after a hectic shift, she was the main reason he managed to fight of the nightmares from his past that was an occurrence due to his PTSD. In all honestly, he was in love with her. She was his everything. That's what scared him, he'd fallen in love with someone, and he never thought he would stand a chance with. But that changed, she soon became his everything, his first thing to think about when he woke up next to her, the last thing he thought before he went to bed.

She had been working as a band five nurse when they first met, but through getting promoted to be a senior staff nurse, then being promoted again to be a clinical nurse manager, brought out her fierce fire in her, another thing which attracted him to her. Iain gets jealous as well as weary when it comes to Rita having to treat certain patients who will flirt with her, but she will always put them in their place, pretty much by stating she was taken, or if he was in the ED and in view, she would point out she was taken by Iain. The reason he got worried and jealous was because how hard he had fallen for her, he didn't want to lose someone who meant so much to him; his heart wouldn't be able to cope with it. But whenever he sees her, she will bounce over, and run into his arms, cuddling and kissing him, which always melts his heart.

But one morning Rita wakes up, and has to rush to the bathroom, due to having a sickness feeling in her, which when she rushes to the bathroom, she ends up throwing up, but puts it down to nothing or something she ate the night before. But that's the thing, it carries on for a good week before she decides to find out what's wrong. Going to the pharmacy, she picks up a pregnancy test blabbering about it being for some patient, before placing it into her pocket. She heads to the on call room, with it being vacant, she wipes her head in relief. She heads into the room, and then locks the door, she becomes sweaty from the nerves. What happens if she is pregnant, what happens if Iain leaves her? The questions rushing through her head.

After around fifteen minutes, she decides to do the test, needing to know the answer, her brain doing overtime, and being frightened. She done what she needed to do, washed her hands, and then waited on the results for two minutes. Flipping it back over; results shown positive. She didn't know whether to be happy or cry. She thought they had been careful, but obviously not careful enough.

She placed the test into her pocket, and headed to her office, where she placed the test into her locker, sighing in relief no one could access it apart from her. That's when her thoughts was disrupted, it was Iain, and she quickly tided up her face, wiping away her mascara stains as she looked to him.

"What's wrong?" He asks softly, as he looks to her, and opens his arms.  
"Nothing, i'm, i'm just thinking" she stutters.

"What about?" he asks as he takes her into his arms, and pulls her close.  
"Nothing, honestly, don't worry.." she responds to his question.

Iain sits down in the chair, and pulls her gently to sit on his lap.  
"Come on, speak to me baby?" Iain says again as he is worried. He only ever sees her like this if something is wrong.  
"You're going to hate me.." she begins as she looks to him, tears breaking again.  
"Why would i hate you?" he frowns. "If anything, i adore you Rita, i could never hate you" he admits.  
She takes a deep breath as she turns to look at him. "I..I'm pregnant.." she splutters out as she turns away, afraid of his response.

Iain in all honesty is slightly shocked, but has always wanted to be a daddy, and having a child with his current girlfriend. "You. You're pregnant?" he grins softly. Rita then nods, a sigh of relief rushing over her when she sees his grin.  
"You're not leaving me then?" she asks as she laces her fingers through with his. "Hey, I'm with you okay?, Always?" he said as he moves and lets his nose brush against hers. "Forever".


End file.
